Rings and Magical Items
'The Founder's Rings and Other Things' 'Rings' Ruby of Wind (Albion) Prince Wales had it. It was given to Henrietta after Wales' death. Later Henrietta gave Tiffania the ring stating that since Tiffania was the last remaining member of Albion royalty so it belonged to her. The Ruby of Wind and Water Combined make a rainbow which was an important symbol of relationship between the Prince of Albion and Henrietta. Ruby of water (Tristain) Henrietta has the ring part of her family treasure. The Ruby of Wind and Water Combined make a rainbow which was an important symbol of relationship between the Prince of Albion and Henrietta Ruby of Earth (Gallia) In the Anime series it can be seen on Joseph's left hand. Ruby of Fire (Romalia) Colbert obtained it from Vittorio's mother when he burned Agnes' village down many years ago, and Colbert returned it to Vittorio when the two met in Volume 13. ---- 'The Founder’s Prayer Book' (Tristain, Louise) *Old Osmand gives the book to Henrietta. Later she gives the book to Louise. To read the book one of the four rings have to be near the book. The spells appear on the the pages are related to the ring near it. Otherwise the book is blank. The book possibly have limited sentience, as demonstrated by showing spell that would be required in the situation to whichever Void Mage. *Trivia name 'Book of Invocation' ---- 'The Founder’s Censer '(Gallia, Joseph) (Used to hold Burning Incense) Censers are any type of vessels made for burning incense. Use as yet unknown. ---- 'The Founder’s Music Box' (Albion, Tiffania) Use as yet unknown, though only a Successor of Void can hear the music played by the box. ---- 'The Founder's Round Mirror (Romalia, Pope)' This item allows the Void mage to look into the past to see the events of the Founder Brimir's life. Vittorio, the current Romalian Pope, uses this to see the steps he needs to take to follow Brimir's footsteps: commit genocide on the elves in order to prevent the destruction of Helkegenia, no matter how atrocious they find this actionLight Novel Volume 19 Chapter 7. In the first episode of season four, two bandits stole the mirror despite the efforts of Louise and Saito. The bandits were working for Joseph. In the anime Joseph has Sheffield take the explosion spell from Louise and give it to him so he could detonate the fireballs. The fireballs were made by Bidasha and are concentration of a lot of fire energy in a small fire stone. When detonated they release all the energy at once like a small Atomic-bomb. The mirror was returned to the Pope. ---- 'Misc.' 'The Ring of Andvari' The Ring of Andvari --The Ring of Anderville---Ring of Andobali This Ring allows the wearer to compel other human beings, possibly without the victims even being aware of it. This ring belonged to the Water Spirit of Lagdorian Lake. Although, it was stolen from her. The ring seems to be able to bring the dead back. If resurrected, the body will be controlled by an ancient spirit as said in the show. It seems that when someone is "brought back" by the Ring, they are tools of the wielder. In addition, the Ring seems to possess some offensive abilities as well. Known offensive uses of the Ring are as follows: *When Louise was controlled by Cromwell in Albion (Note: This is also the only known occasion in which someone has managed to break free of the Ring's influence). *When Cromwell forced Kirche and Tabitha to bow down to him. *When Sheffield had retrieved the ring and murdered Cromwell with it while he was in jail. (Note: This is the only known occasion in which someone was murdered from the ring. The death was caused most likely by energy draining as Cromwell's face was really flat and skinny when the guards saw him.) *When Sheffield used the Ring to take control of about one third of Tristain's army in South Gotha. It is also highly probable that Cromwell and later Sheffield controlled Albion using this Ring, although the soldiers and politicians do not seem to be aware that they are being controlled. Sheffield used the ring to contaminate the water supply and put a spell on all who drank it to kill the Queen. 'The Bell of Slumber' The''' Bell of Slumber ' ' is a powerful item. Anyone caught in range of this bell will fall into a deep sleep. Sheffield had used this item on the Magic Academy's staff. She has also used this on Louise. Although, she somehow awoke to Saito shouting at her. '''The Mirror of Truth The Mirror of Truth is a magical mirror that has the power to change one's look and doesn't affect the voice. Although, according to the episode, the effect wears out if the mirror is shattered. Sheffield broke the mirror to identify all of the students, specifically Louise. It is not known whether the Mirror of Truth 'can be fixed. 'Wands and Staffs Eclair D'amour A Magic flower that informs one of the condition of one's significant other, even when they'are far apart. Used by Saito and Louise before Saito goes to war (when he and louise where trying to marry the first time). First picture shows when they committed to each other the flowers bloom. The second picture shows the flower had died if one of them dies. 'Potions' A Love Potion is a forbidden potion, it is used to make sombody fall in love with you. The love potion can be copied by a kiss on the lips. The limit of how long it lasts can be changed for example 1 day, 1 hour, 1 year, 6 months Etcetera. The effects can be lessen-end using a fragment of Spirit of water to make the potion stop. - Montmorency tried to use it with 'Guiche to stop him cheating but it Louise Accidently drank it.' '- Siesta wanted to use it on Saito... but ' '''M''ontmorency accidently sniffed it and spread it's effect by kissing other people. ---- A Sleep Potion is a potion used to make someone to sleep. - Used by Saito to stop Louise to from going to the war with Albion. - Used by Kirche to get Tabitha back from Joseph. References Bold text Category:Magic Category:Zero no Tsukaima